<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of Us by catj101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489266">The Story of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catj101/pseuds/catj101'>catj101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bowling leagues, F/M, Fluff, Happy Endings For Everyone, Journalist James, Librarian Lily, M/M, Minor Angst, Outlander References, slowish burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catj101/pseuds/catj101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lily Evans meets the man across the hall due to a fire alarm, she has no idea that a new chapter of her life has begun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I was enchanted to meet you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! Here is my first solo Jily fic. I'll be updating sporadically, but I have it all planned out so it will get finished!</p><p>Thank you :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course, the fire alarm would go off right as Lily was getting her bath ready. Lily cursed but was grateful that she hadn’t yet stripped down. </p><p>She grabbed her keys and phone and slipped on shoes before heading out the door. She almost went to the elevator before she remembered that one had to take the stairs in case of emergency. </p><p>She didn’t see anyone until she got to the third floor. Most days, she was thankful to have the top floor of her apartment building, but this was one of those times where she wasn’t so pleased. </p><p>Lily was surprised by the number of people who filled the parking lot. She didn’t think the building was that big. She knew that they needed to stand back, so she went to her assigned parking space. She heard fire engines in the distance and for the first time, Lily wondered if there was an actual fire. The alarm in her apartment went off every time she popped some popcorn. </p><p>She leaned against her car, the same old Toyota that she had bought right before uni, and opened her phone. She wished she had brought the book she had planned to read in her bath, but settled on mindlessly scrolling through social media, thankful that September hadn’t brought in cold weather, as she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts.</p><p>She was seeing which former classmate had gotten engaged this week when she glanced up and saw a man holding a large, fluffy ginger cat. </p><p>The man was handsome, a mop of curls on his head and thick black glasses. He was tall and had nice arms, judging by the way his t-shirt hugged his arms. </p><p>He walked to the car besides Lily, meaning that he must be her neighbor, as the parking assignments were done by apartment number. The man unlocked the door to a newer-looking Volvo and gently sat his cat down in the backseat. </p><p>“What’s your cat name?” Lily asked as he closed the door. The man turned and smirked. </p><p>“Buttercream,” he replied. Lily smiled and laughed a little. The man had a little bit of a Scottish accent as he talked. </p><p>“That’s an interesting name for a cat,” she said. </p><p>“He was named at the shelter. I didn’t have the heart to change it,” he replied. He leaned against the side of the car. Buttercream peaked up from the window beside him, wondering why his owner put him in the car. Then the man ran a hand through his hair. “So, we must be neighbors.”</p><p>“Seems like it. When did you move in?” Lily asked. “Last I checked an old man named Sal lived across from me.”</p><p>“I moved in about two weeks ago,” he replied. </p><p>“Nice.”</p><p>It was quiet for a second. Lily turned and faced forward to see the firetruck arriving, it’s flashing lights blinding her a bit before they turned off. She wondered what happened to Sal for a minute.</p><p>“I’m James, by the way,” the man said. Lily turned back towards him, Sal forgotten.</p><p>“I’m Lily. Pleasure to meet you,” she said, flashing a polite smile. </p><p>“How long have you lived here?” James asked, putting his hands in the pocket of his sweatpants.</p><p>“About a year now,” Lily said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “I moved here when I graduated uni.”</p><p>“Oh, nice. I just graduated,” James said. “Would have been sooner but I had to take some time off.”</p><p>“What did you study?” </p><p>“Sports Journalism and Broadcasting.”</p><p>Lily hummed. “And you landed a job here? I didn’t think we had any professional Sports teams here.”</p><p>The man tsked. </p><p>“That’s where you would be wrong,” he said. “Our lovely town has a professional bowling team.”</p><p>Lily couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. </p><p>“Do we really?” she asked. James nodded, a bright smile on his face. </p><p>“We do. The Cannons,” he said. “Practice every Thursday at the Hog’s Head Bowling Alley.”</p><p>Lily giggled a little more. </p><p>“So where do you work?” she asked. </p><p>“The Prophet. I cover all secondary school sports and the Bowling team,” James said. She liked that he seemed thrilled that that was his job. “What about you, Lily?”</p><p>“I’m a librarian,” she replied. “Actually at the branch just down the street from the Prophet offices.”</p><p>“Oh that sounds interesting,” James said. Lily was pleased to see that he looked like he actually meant it. Most people had one of two reactions when Lily disclosed her profession. The “that sounds boring” and the “why that?”. </p><p>“Did you go to uni for that?” he asked. </p><p>“Yeah. I’m working on a post-grad degree now,” she said. “I want to run the whole library someday, you know?”</p><p>James hummed and looked thoughtful for a second. </p><p>“You know,” he began. “I never thought that you needed a degree to be a librarian.”</p><p>“Not a lot of people do,” she replied. She looked from James to the window of his car, where Buttercream was swatting at the window. She smiled a bit. </p><p>Silence fell again and Lily felt the need to say something. </p><p>“So, where are you from?” she asked.</p><p>“Scotland. Elgin to be exact,” he replied. “It’s near the Lock Ness.”</p><p>“And Inverness,” Lily supplied. Outlander was a guilty pleasure of hers so she was quite familiar with the fictional version of that area.</p><p>James cocked his head to the side. </p><p>“I think you’re the first Brit I’ve ever met that knew that,” he said. Lily laughed. </p><p>“I could tell you why, but I think you’d laugh at me,” she said. “I would expect you to have a thicker accent than you have though.”</p><p>James sighed. “Unfortunately, I spent way too much time a British Boarding school.”</p><p>“Probably so posh they didn’t like the Scots much?” Lily asked. </p><p>“Yep. Tried to beat it out of me but it still lingers,” he said. “I can’t speak a lick of Gaelic though.”</p><p>“Neither can I,” she said. She felt smug as James laughed. </p><p>“So, care to tell me why you’re so familiar with the Scottish Highlands?” he asked, crossing his arms. </p><p>Lily looked away. </p><p>“I said you’ll probably laugh at me for it,” she repeated. </p><p>“I promise I won’t.”</p><p>Lily thought for a second. She normally wasn’t ashamed of her love for the smutty books, normally defended them to critics who say they aren’t real literature, but she reserved from actually saying anything. Maybe because she never had to talk about the books with a Scottish person before. </p><p>“The series, Outlander,” she said. She looked back at James, whose expression hadn’t changed.</p><p>“I’ve never heard of it,” he said. </p><p>“It’s a book series,” she supplied. “There’s also a television show.”</p><p>“Hmm. I’ll guess I’ll have to look into it. It may make me homesick though.”</p><p>The firemen started leaving and the others in the parking lot started heading back towards the building. </p><p>“Well, I guess that’s the all-clear,” James said. </p><p>Lily waited for him to retrieve Buttercream, who let out a large meow as James scooped him up. He held Buttercream close to his chest. </p><p>“So, where are you from?” James asked as they started walking. </p><p>“Cokeworth,” she replied. </p><p>“I can’t say I know where that is,” James asked. </p><p>“I wouldn’t expect you to,” she replied. “It’s just a small-town North of London. Dead in the middle of England.”</p><p>James nodded and they walked back in. Buttercream wasn’t a fan of being jostled up the stairs, as he meowed so loud it echoed through the stairs, causing Lily to laugh. </p><p>“So Lily, I’ll guess I’ll be seeing you around, then?” James asked as they neared their doors. He ran a hand through his hair, making it even more unruly than it had been. </p><p>“Of course,” she said. He smiled and grabbed his keys out of his pocket. </p><p>Lily told him to have a nice evening before she unlocked her door and went to her apartment. She went to go drain her cold bathwater and decided a shower would have to do. </p><p>Later, she went to grab the book she had intended on reading in the tub but stopped short. She grabbed her copy of Outlander instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. and the sparks fly...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you tell I'm a librarian?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily had found her love of libraries in secondary school. She remembers one day, specifically, that started it all. </p><p>Petunia, Lily’s tight-lipped older sister, had gotten all her friends to make fun of her in front of everyone. Lily didn’t remember what it was that day that the gaggle of girls had decided to torment Lily on. It could have been just a simple “freak” thrown her way in the hallway. </p><p>What Lily does remember though, is finding solace in the library. She remembers running in there, looking for a private place to cry. She had sat in the back, near the reference section that was barely touched since the age of the internet. She started doing her homework there and more importantly started realizing that escaping into books was easier when she was surrounded by them. </p><p>The library Lily now called home was an old building, untouched by the modern buildings surrounding it. It was made of stone and when you walked in, you were greeted by the musky scent of old books. </p><p>This library had also brought more than a safe place in her adult life, but friends as well. Remus Lupin was the overseer of the adult non-fiction and reference section. Lily was convinced that man was Google. She could ask him anything about anything he’d probably have an answer. Then there was the children’s librarian from downstairs, Marlene McKinnon. Marlene was vibrant and offered great critiques of all the new teen show adaptions of young adult novels. </p><p>Lily had finally found a home for herself. </p><p>Lily was sitting at the circulation desk, waiting for patrons. Remus was running a workshop for homeless members of the community to get jobs and they had had a nice turnout. Lily had spent all night packing lunches for them and was yawning every five seconds. </p><p>She was tired she didn’t notice the man who stepped up to the desk. </p><p>“Hey Lily,” a deep voice said. Lily’s throat filled with bile. </p><p>She looked up to see Severus Snape, a barista from across the street at the Starbucks. Also, her sort-of-ex. </p><p>Lily looked up and gave her customer service smile. </p><p>“Hello Severus,” she said. “Did you find everything you needed?” </p><p>“Yes, I did,” he drawled. </p><p>“Great,” she said. She reached out for his book and library card. She tried not to make a face at the book he was checking out, something about government conspiracies and scanned his card. Lily should have been surprised that he was even here at all, especially since Lily had to deal with a lot of talks that revolved around the internet making libraries useless from him. But he showed up, like clockwork. </p><p>“You have a late fee,” she said. “It’s only a pound.” </p><p>Lily checked out his book while he pulled out his wallet. She marked the fee as paid as he slid the pound over the desk. Lily handed him his card and book back. </p><p>“Due in two weeks. Have a great day,” she said, smiling. </p><p>“I was wondering if we could talk for a second,” he asked. Lily looked up into his deep brown eyes. She really didn’t want to, but she couldn’t think of an excuse, as there weren’t any other patrons. </p><p>“About what, Severus?” she asked. </p><p>“Have you changed your mind yet?” he asked. </p><p>Lily mentally counted down from five in her head, trying to bite back the anger that flared inside of her. That was the thing with Severus. To him, he never did anything wrong and it was Lily that was holding the relationship back.</p><p>“No, afraid not,” she said, her tone coming out sharp. Severus’s nostrils flared a bit. </p><p>“That’s unfortunate,” he said. </p><p>“Is it?” she quipped. </p><p>His eyes flashed but the door swung open, stopping whatever he was about to say. Lily’s flickered to the new patron but did a double-take. </p><p>Standing there was James, Lily’s neighbor. He was wearing a white button-up with a red tie and black slacks. The sleeves were rolled up, showing his arms again and the tie hung loosely from his neck. He had a black messenger bag hanging from his shoulder. </p><p>He gave Lily a small and a wave. He stood behind Severus, waiting in line. Severus looked pissed off as Lily’s eyes turned back to him. </p><p>“Is that all you need, sir?” Lily asked. </p><p>“Yes,” Severus spat. He grabbed his book and turned sharply. He walked out of the door. </p><p>Lily smiled widely as James stepped up to the counter. </p><p>“Hey neighbor,” James said, running a hand through his already messy hair. </p><p>“Hey. What brings you to the library?” she asked.</p><p>“I heard that books contain knowledge and I need a specific kind,” he said. “And a library card.”</p><p>“Let’s get you a card first,” she said. </p><p>She learned James’s full name was James Fleamont Potter. She tried not to make a face at his middle name but James responded with a quick “yeah I know.” She learned his birthday was March 27 and that she was older than him by a few months. </p><p>She handed him his card and a little flyer that had instructions about their app that would let him browse their online collection and place holds on books they had on the shelves. </p><p>“So, what specific knowledge would you be needing today?” she asked. </p><p>“Ah well, remember the professional bowling team I mentioned?” </p><p>“The Cannons?”</p><p>“That would be it,” he said. “I need books on bowling. I know most of the rules of football and rugby, but I seem to be lacking some expertise on the intricacies of bowling.”</p><p>Lily laughed and started typing in their system. </p><p>“And you couldn’t Google that?” </p><p>James did a dramatic gasp that made Lily look up at him. </p><p>“Did a librarian just say I should Google something? That’s a sort of sacrilege,” James said, his hazel eyes wide with fake horror. </p><p>Lily laughed and turned back to her computer screen. She told him the number of the Dewey he could use to find books on bowling and he blinked at her. </p><p>“Let me guess,” she said. “Unfamiliar with the system?”</p><p>“Yeah. And this library,” he said. </p><p>Lily motioned for him to follow her. If Remus was available, he’d be able to go directly to the space on the shelf that contained books about bowling. It took Lily a minute to find them. She left James to browse and went back to the desk to find Marlene sitting at Lily’s portion of the desk.</p><p>“Hey Lil,” she said, stopping her spinning in her chair. </p><p>“Hey Marls,” she said. </p><p>“I’m on break,” she said, tossing her thick blonde hair over her shoulder. “I also have a story.”</p><p>“Do tell,” Lily said, taking her seat at the computer. </p><p>“A girl came in with her mother looking for a book,” she began, her blues eyes turning animated. “And I would have guessed she was looking for the latest John Green or something, but this girl walks up to the desk and asks point-blank ‘Do you have Gone Girl?’”</p><p>Marlene took a dramatic inhale while Lily started smiling. </p><p>“She had to be no older than thirteen! And she wanted ‘Gone Girl!’” she exclaimed. </p><p>“Please tell me you didn’t let her check out ‘Gone Girl’?” Lily asked. </p><p>“Well, we aren’t in the business of judging are we?” Marlene said. “Our physical copy is checked out but I showed her how she could read it through our app.”</p><p>Lily laughed. </p><p>“Isn’t that book the one where the wife fakes her death?” James asked. Lily spun around to see James leaning against the counter, two books sitting in front of him. </p><p>“It is,” Marlene answered. She got up and stood next to Lily at the circulation desk. “Have you read it?”</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes as she scanned James’s card. Marlene would flirt with anything that moved, even though she had a lovely girlfriend waiting at home for her. </p><p>“I haven’t but my brother made me watch the movie,” James replied. “I really enjoyed it.”</p><p>Marlene hummed as Lily checked out the books to James. He had gotten two books, one about the theory of bowling, which Lily didn’t was a thing, and one of the different techniques and rules. </p><p>“Here you are,” Lily said, sliding the books back. “Please take a bookmark or two!”</p><p>“Yes please,” Marlene said. “Don’t dog-ear the pages.”</p><p>“Will do,” James said, picking up a colorful book. “See you around, Lily.”</p><p>He gave her a small before turning away and walking out the door. Once he was gone, Marlene lightly hit Lily’s arm. </p><p>“He was totally flirting with you!”</p><p>“He was not,” Lily said, though she hadn’t really thought about it to determine if he was or not. </p><p>“‘See you around, Lily,’” Marlene quoted her eyebrows high on her forehead. </p><p>“He’s my neighbor.”</p><p>Marlene widened her eyes even more. </p><p>“Since when did you get a hot neighbor? What about the old man?”</p><p>“James moved in a few weeks ago,” Lily replied. “He was the guy who brought his cat out during the fire alarm.”</p><p>Marlene started laughing. Lily had mentioned him when she saw Remus and Marlene the next day but just focused on the cat. She didn’t tell them about their conversation. </p><p>“Well,” Marlene said. “I need to go back. But we aren’t dropping this James conversation.”</p><p>“There really isn’t much to be said,” Lily said as Marlene started towards the stairs. She turned before she headed down giving Lily a look. </p><p>“Then there needs to be,” she said. “He is ten steps up from Severus and I think you need to jump on that quickly.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Lily waved at the security officer at the desk as she passed. Moody was a scary-looking fellow, but once Lily brought him sweets, he softened up to her. He always guarded her packages. </p><p>She quickly got her mail and got in the elevator with a nice old woman from the third floor. The ride was silent and once Lily made it to her apartment she collapsed on her couch, throwing her bag on the floor and the mail on her coffee table. The afternoon had gotten busy for her, as the after-work crowd had come in around five. Not that she was going to complain that so many people were still using the library. </p><p>She debated ordering take-out, not feeling up to cooking but she couldn’t decide on what sounded best. She sat up and picked up her mail. It was mostly junk but she found a handwritten letter. She looked quickly at the name and realized it wasn’t hers, but was addressed to James from a Euphemia Potter. </p><p>Lily sighed and slipped her flats back on. She didn’t know if James was home yet, but she figured she’d at least try before she forgot. She left her door open as she made her strides to his apartment door and knocked three times. </p><p>“One sec!” she heard James call. She waited as she heard the tump of his footsteps get closer to the door. </p><p>He opened it, smiling. He had already changed out of his work clothes and was wearing a shirt that was old and faded and his sweatpants. </p><p>“Lily,” he said. “What do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>Lily held out the piece of mail, returning his smile.</p><p>“This was in my box,” she said. He looked down at the letter as he took it from her, his glasses low on his nose. </p><p>“Oh bugger,” he said. “Sorry about that. My mum seems to have put the wrong number. I’ll call and let her know she doesn’t do it again.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem,” she said. “I figured you would want a handwritten letter sooner rather than later.”</p><p>“Yeah. Mum’s a bit old fashioned,” James said, smiling. He leaned against the doorframe, his hazel eyes looking directly at Lily.</p><p>“Well, I’ll see you around,” Lily said, turning away. </p><p>“Wait!” James said, causing Lily to turn back. “I was just about to start Outlander.”</p><p>“Wait, really?” she asked. She couldn’t believe that he was going to sit down and watch the show because she mentioned it to him. </p><p>“Yeah,’ James said, running a hand through his hair. “I was just about to order some curry, too. Wanna join?”</p><p>Lily blinked and James's face quickly fell. He started babbling. </p><p>“Not like a date or anything!” he started. “You’re just the first person I’ve really talked to since moving here and I think you’d be a great friend—”</p><p>“I’d love to, James,” she said, talking over his babbling. James smiled brightly. </p><p>She told him the best curry place that delivered in town and her order. She wanted to change into something more comfortable before they started so she ran back to her apartment. </p><p>Normally, Lily would be reserved about these kinds of things, but James didn’t seem to be a threat. He had been nice enough and Marlene had always said she needed to put herself out there more. If that included eating curry while watching Outlander, she was more than happy to oblige. </p><p>She put on some leggings and an oversized jumper. She quickly put her hair up. She grabbed her phone and keys. She was almost out the door when she remembered a tub of ice cream she had in the freezer. She ran back and grabbed it, hoping James was a fan of brownie batter. </p><p>When she knocked, James let her in. </p><p>“Oh, ice cream?” he asked. </p><p>“Yep. Like brownie batter?” she asked. His eyes lit up. </p><p>“Yes! My favorite,” he said. “Besides mint chocolate chip.”</p><p>Lily made a face. </p><p>“Mint chocolate chip taste like bad toothpaste,” she said. </p><p>James let out an offended noise as he took the ice cream from her and walked towards the fridge. </p><p>“It does not!”</p><p>Lily smiled and looked around James' apartment. He had a decent sized television and a large gray sectional that looked soft. Buttercream was napping on the top of the couch, his tail flicking back and forth. </p><p>It wasn’t really decorated, Lily noted. He had a few pictures up but the walls were bare. Lily noticed some books on his entertainment center and went and looked at them. They were mostly about sports, rules and techniques, and whatnot. Lily also noticed the books he checked out earlier on his coffee table, one of them with a bookmark already in it. </p><p>“So,” James began entering the living room. “How much do you think I’m going to like the show?”</p><p>Lily hummed for a second. </p><p>“I think you’ll either get really into it or you’ll be indifferent,” she said. “I don’t know you well enough to give a better judgment. I don’t think you’ll hate it though.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” he said, petting Buttercream. “I looked it up and it sounds quite interesting.”</p><p>“Are you a big fan of period pieces?” Lily asked. James glanced up at her with a smile. </p><p>“Don’t tell my brother this,” he started. “If you ever meet him. But yes, I am.”</p><p>Lily smiled. </p><p>“What’s your favorite?” she asked. She watched as he ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>“My mum made me watch Pride and Prejudice so many times, I can recite the movie line by line,” he said. </p><p>Lily felt unbridled glee. That was her favorite movie, hands down. She knew it wasn’t accurate to the book but the tension between the characters in the movie drew Lily in more than anything. </p><p>“The 2005 movie?” she asked, her excitement showing. </p><p>“Yep. We did watch the BBC version quite a few times though,” James said. “I love Colin Firth, but there’s just something about the movie.”</p><p>They talked excitedly about the movie, comparing the two adaptations when their food arrived. Once they had settled on the couch, take-out containers and plastic forks in hand, James went to Netflix and started Outlander.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. show me the places where the others gave you scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lily's experience may or not be off my own. Oof.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily was having a great day. First, Marlene let her do storytime for kids. Lily loved seeing all the little babies and toddlers as they sat in their parents or nanny’s laps. Second, Remus had gotten the coffee so Lily didn’t have to see Severus. </p><p>Remus sighed, taking up his post at the circulation desk. His cardigan with the leather elbow patches getting slung on the back of the chair, He turned in the chair, watching Lily finish up repairing a book that had a page fall out of it. </p><p>“Remus, dear,” Lily said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. “The point is to be ready for our patrons. Not watch me make repairs,” she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. </p><p>“No one is here. Except for Samuel,” he said. Samuel was a regular who used the computer lab. </p><p>Lily smiled. </p><p>“I think I’m going out to lunch. Want me to pick you anything up?” she asked, closing the fixed book and placing it on the cart to get reshelved. </p><p>“Nah, I brought mine,” he said. “Would you get me the paper though?”</p><p>“Yeah, no problem,” she said. The paper was normally at the steps of the library every morning, but the morning regulars typically took it first and never put the pages back in order, which bothered Remus to the extreme. </p><p>She felt a buzz in her pocket and took out her phone. She smiled when she saw James had texted her. She had given him her number so they could plan Outlander days. He had loved the show more than Lily would have thought, so they were meeting up once or twice a week. </p><p>She really liked James' company and there had been more times she could count that they ended up pausing the show and talking. Last Thursday, they had only gotten one episode in and then talked until eleven. </p><p>She had learned a lot about James. His brother was adopted after they had become close friends at his Posh Boarding school. She found out that James had wanted to play football for a living but got a knee injury in uni that benched him and he found a love of writing about sports. </p><p>Lily always gave something in return about herself. She found that James was a good listener. They bonded over their father’s deaths. Lily lost hers when she was 14 and James’s father had passed only two years ago. </p><p>Lily was about to pull her phone out when James walked in. It was starting to turn colder, so he was sporting a light jacket that had his old uni’s logo on the front. </p><p>“How can I help you?” Remus asked. </p><p>“That’s James, Remus,” Lily said, smiling at him.</p><p>“Oh! The Outlander neighbour!” Remus said. Marlene had gotten to Remus first, so he was bent on Lily dating James. </p><p>“That’s me,” James said, smiling. “I’m here to return my books.”</p><p>James put his books on the counter in front of Remus. Remus looked over them. </p><p>“Fancy some bowling?” he asked, scanning the barcodes. Lily leaned against her desk, watching them interact.</p><p>“I have to report on our professional bowling league,” James said. “I had to familiarize myself with some techniques.”</p><p>“We have a bowling team?” Remus asked. </p><p>“The Cannons. They practice at the Hog’s Head Bowling Alley.”</p><p>“Huh,” Remus said. “That’s interesting.”</p><p>James turned to Lily and she smiled. “Thank you for returning your books on time,” she said. </p><p>“I couldn’t let them be late,” James said. “There’s a pesky librarian who lives across from me. I think she’d be disappointed if I started racking up late fees.”</p><p>Lily laughed.</p><p>“I think she’d just annoy you until you turned them in,” she replied. They stared at each other for a second before Remus cleared his throat. </p><p>“Lily, aren’t you going to lunch?” Remus asked. </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Lily said, turning around and grabbing her phone. “I’ll be back in an hour.”</p><p>“Wanna grab lunch?” James asked. Lily looked up and met his eyes. “It’s my lunch break too.”</p><p>“Sure,” she said, shrugging. </p><p>They walked out the door into the street. It was warm in the sunlight, but the breeze felt good against Lily’s skin. She was a winter person and detested the hot weather that made her sweat. </p><p>“Where do you want to go?” James asked. </p><p>“I was planning on the sandwich shop around the corner,” she said. “I’m open to suggestions though. No Starbucks though.”</p><p>“A sandwich sounds brilliant,” he said. </p><p>They started walking, Lily leading the way. </p><p>“What’s wrong with Starbucks?” James asked. “Other than the fact that lunch isn’t really their specialty.”</p><p>Lily huffed. They hadn’t exactly discussed their dating lives yet. </p><p>“You know that guy who was talking to me when you first came to the library?” she asked. </p><p>“Vaguely. Wearing all black?” </p><p>“Yep. We sort of dated. He’s a barista there.”</p><p>James snorted and made Lily turn her head towards them as they rounded the corner. The sandwich place in sight. </p><p>“What does that mean?” she asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” James said. She saw him fight a smile. She punched him lightly in the arm. </p><p>“It must be something,” she said, pulling the door open and smelling the air. The smell of freshly baked bread would never get old to her. </p><p>“I’ll tell you after we order,” he said. Lily shot a playful glare as she went and ordered. She wasn’t a vegetarian, but their veggie sandwich was her favorite. Once her sandwich was done, she paid and then grabbed a table outside for her James, as they didn’t have any in the store. She was eating when he joined. </p><p>“So what does that snort mean?” she asked as James sat down. </p><p>“I didn’t mean it in like a bad way or anything,” he said, unwrapping his sandwich. “I just… didn’t think that would be the type of guy you went for.”</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes. </p><p>“I don’t have a type,” she said. “Besides, he seemed sweet at the time. I gave him a chance.”</p><p>“What happened?” he asked. </p><p>Lily knew that James was the least judgemental person on the planet, based on how he had listened to Lily’s other stories. But she knew that this may paint her in a bad light and she didn’t know if she was ready for James to see that side of her. </p><p>“Bit personal, there?” she said before taking a bite of her sandwich. James raised his eyebrows and finished chewing before he spoke. </p><p>“And here I thought we were friends,” he said. </p><p>“We are. Just don’t know if we’re at the point to start swapping dating stories,” she replied. </p><p>James blinked and Lily noticed her eyes looked golden in the sunlight behind his glasses. She also could see hints of warm brown in his dark hair. </p><p>Lily would be a fool not to admit that James was devastatingly handsome. His curls and the dimples in his cheeks made Lily wonder why he was still single, but she never thought to ask. </p><p>“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” he said. </p><p>“It’s embarrassing.”</p><p>“Mine is sad and makes me look like a complete tosser,” he fired back. </p><p>Lily leaned back in the metal chair. </p><p>“Severus had seen me a few times and made my coffee,” she started. “He came after his shift one day and asked me out.”</p><p>“Wait a second,” James interrupted. He titled his head a little. “Did you tell him where you worked?”</p><p>Lily thought about it for a second. “I can’t recall telling him, no.”</p><p>“That’s red flag number one.”</p><p>Lily made a face. “How so?”</p><p>“It’s like he stalked you!” </p><p>“He probably just saw me jay-walking across the street to the library.”</p><p>“Still.”</p><p>“Says the guys who randomly showed up the library I told him I worked at!”</p><p>James looked away, mocking offense. </p><p>“I was there to check out books! Not to ask you out!”</p><p>Lily closed her eyes. “Fine. I don’t know I’m defending him anyway.”</p><p>“Continue, please.”</p><p>“I say yes because why not? I don’t get asked out very often and sure, I don’t know a lot about this guy, but our first date will be in a public place, so no harm.”</p><p>“Wait,” James interrupted again. “Did you find him attractive?”</p><p>“I thought he had some attractive features,” she replied. </p><p>James leaned back and crossed his arms. His wide hazel eyes on her. </p><p>“Yes or no.”</p><p>Lily sighed. </p><p>“Overall, not really,” she admitted. James’s mouth dropped open. </p><p>“Why would you go out with him then?” he asked, putting his hands on the table. </p><p>“Because looks aren’t everything, James!” she defended. </p><p>“Well when it comes to dating, it bloody well helps,” he said.</p><p>“I’m not shallow,” Lily said, sticking her chin up. </p><p>“Evans, I know you aren’t shallow,” he said. “But I think attraction is the whole point of dating.”</p><p>Lily bit her lip. James had taken to calling her Evans once she told him her last name. No one had ever really done that before, but she found she didn’t mind it when James did it. It’s like she’d always know when James was talking to her. </p><p>“Yes, but I still gave him a chance, okay?” she said. </p><p>“Okay, fair enough. It never hurts to try,” he said. </p><p>“Exactly, thank you.”</p><p>Lily told him how awkward the first date was but he had seemed really excited when he asked for her another one after an awkward hug in the parking lot of an Olive Garden. She had just gotten to the park of their second date when Severus had a comment about proposing to her there because it was now “special” and James lost it. </p><p>“That is too much,” he said. “Way too much.”</p><p>Lily’s cheeks were red. </p><p>“He was just really excited,” she said. James shook his head. </p><p>“Lily, no person in their right mind would say that on a second date, even if they were sure they had the one,” James said. “At least he didn’t lead with an ‘I love you’.”</p><p>“No, that came on the third date,” she said. </p><p>She started laughing with James as he lost it again. Their hour was quickly coming to a close, so they tabled the rest of the story for another day. James walked with Lily back to the library, still silently laughing she was about to open the door when James stopped. </p><p>“Hey, I wanted to let know that I’m having an ‘apartment’ warming party on Saturday,” he said. “I wanted to invite you. It’s only me and my brother so far, so you can invite your friends as well.”</p><p>Lily smiled. “Sure. That sounds fun.”</p><p>“Alright. Just know my brother is a bit of a partier,” he said. </p><p>“He and Marlene will probably get along well, then.”</p><p>He smiled. </p><p>“Brilliant. See you later,” he said. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Outlander was paused on the screen in front of them. Buttercream was sleeping peacefully in Lily’s lap as she absentmindedly petted him. There was an empty pizza box on the coffee table and a half-drunken bottle of white wine.</p><p>The conversation had gotten steered back to their dating life. </p><p>“I mean there are some pretty big red flags, but he doesn’t seem horrible,” James said. </p><p>“I haven’t told you the worst one,” she said. “It’s a little x-rated.”</p><p>James, ever the drama queen, squeezed his eyes shut. “How can this get any worse?”</p><p>“So we had our first kiss while he was making me watch this god awful boring movie about a war or something. And he just landed on right on me.”</p><p>“He didn’t ask?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>James sighed and continued to watch Lily in the glow of the television. </p><p>“So he kissed me and it was awful. I felt nothing. Nothing at all. I’m talking, thirteen year old me felt more when she kissed some random guy in her year when she played spin the bottle.”</p><p>“Awe, was that your first kiss?” James asked, smiling a little. </p><p>“It was,” she confirmed. “But anyway, he kissed me and looked at me like God himself had sent me down to him. He went on for ten minutes about how great the kiss was.”</p><p>“But you felt nothing?” he asked. </p><p>“Nothing at all.”</p><p>“Must have been a great ego boost though,” James pointed out. </p><p>“I was too busy panicking on the inside because I just knew we needed to break up,” she said. “This is where I’m going to look bad.”</p><p>“We all our faults,” James said. “Except for me.”</p><p>Lily tossed a pillow at him from her seat, which he let hit him in the chest. </p><p>“So we start making out while I’m trying to figure out a plan of how to do this.”</p><p>“Oh, Evans. Why did you let him snog you?”</p><p>“I had never done this before,” she said. “And as I’m working up the courage, he stops and he looks at me and says…”</p><p>Lily trailed off, the heat of embarrassment coloring her face. She couldn’t believe she was about to tell this guy, who she’d know for only a few weeks. It had taken her months to tell Marlene and then had been friends when it happened. </p><p>“Evans,” James said, looking serious. “What did he say?”</p><p>“He… he asked to touch, and I quote, to touch  ‘my pussy’,” Lily whispered, shutting her eyes.<br/>All she heard was silence. Even Buttercream had stopped purring. She didn’t want to look at James. </p><p>“Oh my god,” he said. “Wow. That is… something.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>“Please note I’m trying, so hard not to laugh.”</p><p>“I can feel it.”</p><p>“Evans, that is the most embarrassing story I have ever heard,” he said. “And Sirius pulled my pants down at school dance once.”</p><p>Lily let out a little laugh. </p><p>“Please tell me you broke up with him.”</p><p>“I made an excuse, went home, texted him that it was over and that’s been that,” Lily said. “The coward’s way out.”</p><p>She opened her eyes and looked at James, who looked thoughtful and not all like he was about to make fun of Lily for the next century.</p><p>“I don’t think that was the coward’s way out,” he said, his voice soft. Lily raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“No?” she asked. </p><p>“No. Because from what I gather, he had a way of making you go out with him again,” he said. “Whether he guilt-tripped you or put you on the spot. Then he would cross your boundaries and then get mad at you for when you tried to speak up for yourself.”</p><p>Lily blinked at him. For some reason, she didn’t think of it like that. Neither had her friends. Sure, they would admit he was creepy, but Lily had always felt like a fool that she had allowed it to go on for as long as she did.</p><p>“I think you did what you had to do,” he continued. “Maybe it would have been better if it was in person, but I think you chose a way that made sure he wouldn’t rope back in. He seemed to know that you were too nice and use it against you.”</p><p>Lily held back tears. </p><p>“I’ve never thought of it that way,” she whispered. </p><p>“I wouldn’t blame yourself, Lily,” he said. </p><p>It fell quiet for a second. </p><p>“Thanks, James,” she said.</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>“What about your dating life?”</p><p>“That is a tragic story,” he said, turning away from her to stare at the paused screen. </p><p>“We don’t have to talk about it,” she whispered. </p><p>“No,” he said. “I promised I’d share. Plus Sirius has told me it would help if I talked about it more.”</p><p>He said he started dating a girl at boarding school, Emma, he called her. They dated his junior year of college. James thought things were fine, was even thinking about proposing, until one of her friends reached out and said that she was cheating on him. </p><p>Then his dad died and he got really depressed. He took some time off school but finished eventually and applied to any job that remotely interested him. And it landed him here. </p><p>“I still feel like a fool sometimes,” he said. “I should have seen it coming. Sirius was even pointing things out to me, but I just didn’t want to believe it. It’s made dating a little hard, even though I feel ready sometimes.”</p><p>“James, that is so awful,” Lily said. “You weren’t a fool. You just wanted the person you loved.”</p><p>James nodded. </p><p>“I’ve been on a few dates since then, but no one has clicked, really. Nothing as bad as you went through though.”</p><p>Lily sat Buttercream aside and realized it was time to break out the ice cream. She felt comfortable enough in James’s apartment now that she went and got it herself. She handed James a bowl and he smiled warmly at her as if the previous conversation had never happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. there's glitter on the floor after the party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily decided to come in a little early to James’s flat to see if he needed any help. When she knocked, she expected James, not the tall man with shoulder-length curly hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. </p><p>“You must be Lily,” he said, charm oozing out of her voice. </p><p>“Let me guess,” Lily replied. “Sirius?”</p><p>“So he’s told you about me?” he said, raising his eyebrows. </p><p>“And he’s told you about me?” Lily fired back. Sirius smiled and stepped out of the way, gesturing her in with an extension of his arm. </p><p>Buttercream meowed loudly from James’s couch. Lily knew she’d get his ginger fur on her black sweater if she picked up him, but she determined it would be worth it. She set the bottle of wine she brought down and scooped up Buttercream who started purring loudly in her arms. </p><p>“He likes you?” Sirius asked, closing the front door.</p><p>“Buttercream?” Lily asked, turning around to face him. “Yeah. I give him the best pets.”</p><p>Lily continued on petting Buttercream. </p><p>“So, you’re the one who has been indulging James with period pieces?” Sirius asked, he leaned against the door, crossing his arms. </p><p>“That would be me,” she said. “Unless he’s watching Outlander with another Lily.”</p><p>“Hmm,” he said. “He did tell me you were a spitfire.”</p><p>Lily glanced up at him. “I hope that’s a good thing.”</p><p>“It is,” Sirius said. </p><p>“Where’s James?” </p><p>“He’s getting ready,” Sirius said, nodding to James’s bedroom door. </p><p>James had great timing as his bedroom door opened. He was fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, his taunt muscles showing on his dark skin. His hair was still damp, but Lily could see that the stubborn pieces in the back already starting to stick up. </p><p>Lily quickly averted her eyes, hoping her cheeks didn’t flush. </p><p>“Sirius, do you think Lil—” James saw Lily standing there. “Oh hey! Do you like my shirt?”</p><p>Lily took along second, mostly to make James squirm for a second. It was a red flannel that he had rolled up the sleeves. He looked great in it. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s fine,” she said. “Why would you care about what I think of your shirt?”</p><p>“Because it’s mostly your friends coming,” he said. “I want to make a good impression.”</p><p>“You’ve already met Remus and Marlene.”</p><p>“Yeah, but not like in an official capacity!”</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to Buttercream, who was snuggling against her neck. She sent him down and watched as Sirius strode over to James.</p><p>“James, aren’t you going to introduce us?” Sirius drawled. Lily could hear the smirk in his voice. </p><p>“Ah yes. Lily, Sirius. Sirius, Lily.”</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you,” Sirius said. He stepped forward and grabbed Lily’s hand and kissed it. She laughed at James’s grimace on his face. </p><p>“Ever the flirt, like James said,” Lily said, laughing at the man. Sirius seemed unphased. </p><p>“Flirting is part of my charm,” he said, shooting her a wink. “You’d think James would be better at it, seeing is how he spent his formative years with me.”</p><p>“I can flirt!” James said adamantly. “I just don’t do it to everything that moves.”</p><p>They started bickering and Lily grabbed the bottle of wine and put it in his fridge. James had set out little appetizers for the guests who were coming. James had been really excited when Lily had told him that Remus and Marlene were going to come. Something about it made sure that James loved company and was probably a frequent partier in uni, though he had never told her that. </p><p>There was a knock on the door and James stopped nagging Sirius about his “bloody loud music” and went to open the door. James opened it and there stood Remus, holding some board games and smiling. </p><p>“Remus, nice to see you again. Come in,” James said, moving out of the way of the doorframe. Remus came in and he smiled at Lily. </p><p>“Thank you for the invitation, James. The girls said I need to get out more,” he said. </p><p>“Well, you’ve come to the right place,” Sirius said.</p><p>When Lily looked at Sirius, she could only think of one way to describe the look in his eyes as he looked upon Remus. Like a wolf, ready to devour. </p><p>Remus looked up at him and he smiled again, though significantly less wide. </p><p>“Oh, I don’t believe I’ve met you,” Remus said, ever the polite one. “I’m Remus. I work  with Lily in the library.”</p><p>Sirius went and kissed his hand just as he did with Lily. Lily met James’s eyes and they both rolled them. </p><p>“Lily, I think I need your help in the kitchen,” James said. She followed him as he walked past. The apartment was an open one, with no walls to separate the kitchen in the living room, but it was centered far enough for her and James to quiet whisper. </p><p>“I think my brother has set sights on your friend,” James whispered, sneaking a glance over there. Lily turned around and looked at them, watching the flush spread across Remus’s cheeks.</p><p>“I can tell,” Lily whispered back. “I think Remus is into it though. He hasn’t pulled away.”</p><p>“Leave it to Sirius to pick someone up before the party even starts.”</p><p>“He seems like the type to ditch you at the bar,” Lily said. James laughed a little.</p><p>“Yes, but chances are he’ll come. He tends to strike out a lot.”</p><p>Marlene came with Dorcas, her girlfriend of two years. They made a stunning pair, Lily always thought so. They both were tall enough to be models and had the looks for it as well. Dorcas’s dark skin and natural curls were something that had captured Marlene immediately when they met at an art show. </p><p>Lily loved James just embraced them. He fell into easy conversation with Marlene, as she was a football player in her uni days. Lily was talking to Dorcas when there was a soft knock on the door. </p><p>“Oh, Mary!” James said, running to the door. He opened the door and embraced the woman standing there. Lily tried to not watch, but he hugged her tightly. </p><p>“This is Mary! She’s the last one for today,” James said, pulling her in. Mary was beautiful. Her hair was purple but her makeup was flawless, He had bright colors on her eyes that made the deep brown ones shine. </p><p>“Oi, Jamie! Why are you wearing red? I’ve told you a million times to wear colors that complement your eyes!”</p><p>“Oh come off it,” James said, playfully shoving her. </p><p>“I have a degree in this!” Mary said. “If you listened, you would be fighting girls back for miles. Instead, they run away because of your sense of fashion.”</p><p>Whatever knot that had been tightening in Lily’s chest loosened a bit at Mary’s words. </p><p>James started introducing everyone to her. When he got to Lily, she watched Mary’s eyes sparkle. </p><p>“You’re the one he hasn’t been shutting up about then?” she asked. “I feel like I already know you.”</p><p>Lily laughed a little, accepting her extended hand. </p><p>“I’m not sure what’s he said,” Lily said. “I hope it’s only good things.”</p><p>“Oh, trust me,” she said. “I would have thought you hung the moon.”</p><p>“Alright you two,” James said. Lily smiled a little about the blush that was on his cheeks. </p><p>They ate and got through three bottles of wine. They played games like Cards Against Humanity, Remus surprisingly winning with ease. </p><p>James and Mary were engaged in a game of Twister. Lily was watching them by the back of the couch. Dorcas was calling out the moves while Marlene refereed, paying close attention. Remus was sneaking glances at Sirius, thinking he was being subtle. </p><p>Sirius sauntered over to Lily, watching James twist around Mary to put his left hand on red. </p><p>“Getting tipsy yet?” he asked, taking a sip of deep red in his cup. </p><p>“I think I’m there,” she replied. She knew her cheeks were flushed and there was a fuzzy feeling in her head. </p><p>“I may have to cut you off,” he said. </p><p>“I can hold my own Black,” she replied. Sirius had given the colorful tale of he ended up getting adopted by James’ family and he kept his own last name to spite his mother. </p><p>“Oh, I know. It’s for Mary’s sake,” he whispered. Lily turned and looked at him. She wanted to wipe that all-knowing look off his face. </p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“I saw the daggers you shot Mary when she arrived.”</p><p>Lily took a big sip of her wine. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied. Sirius draped his arm over Lily. </p><p>“Helpful tip about my brother,” he whispered leaning in. “He loves with his whole heart. He gives it his all. And he has a one-track mind.”</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” she whispered, despite her heart rate picking up. </p><p>“So you know that Mary is a friend. And James has no interest in her,” Sirius replied. </p><p>Lily watched as Mary fell on the mat and Marlene called it a James victory. </p><p>“I still don’t know why you’re telling me this,” Lily said, swallowing. </p><p>James turned to Lily. </p><p>“Lily I won!” he said, a face-splitting grin on his face. She instantly matched his smile. </p><p>“Good job, James!” she called back. </p><p>“I hope you like living in denial. Please don’t hurt him,” Sirius whispered to her. </p><p>“And don’t hurt Remus,” she replied. She turned and looked at Sirius, only to see his eyes shining. </p><p>“Touche,” he said. He tipped his glass and finished what was left in his cup before walking away. </p><p>James walked her way, sporting a big smile and two cookies. He handed Lily one. </p><p>“What was Sirius talking to you about?” he asked, settling where the other man had been only seconds before. He didn’t get as close as him, but their elbows brushed. </p><p>“Oh, just that he’s making eyes at Remus,” she replied. </p><p>“Oh, I could tell!” James said, excitedly. “Though, Sirius doesn’t have the best track record.”</p><p>They watched as Sirius sat next to Remus on the floor as Marlene and Dorcas were playing Twister, Mary watching as Remus called the moves. </p><p>“If he breaks Remus’s heart, you’ll be the first to feel my wrath,” Lily said. James chuckled. </p><p>“How about I give you Sirius's address and help hide the body?” he offered instead. </p><p>Lily sighed, dramatically, like she was actually considering this deal. </p><p>“No, you get my wrath first,” she said. James lightly elbowed her. </p><p>It fell silent, the only sound was the sounds of the twister mat and Remus’s calls. Marlene took this seriously, whether or not she was playing with her girlfriend. </p><p>“Have you gotten to chat with Mary much?” James asked. Her heart clenched. </p><p>“A little. She seems great,” Lily said, hoping her tone didn’t betray her. </p><p>“She is. She’s been like my little sister since school,” James said. “Always knew she would be a fashion designer, that one. Once after a game, she didn’t even tell me good job, just said ‘Those uniform colors are horrid’.”</p><p>Lily giggled. </p><p>“I bet they were,” she said. </p><p>As the party went on, Lily did bond with Mary over Project Runway and the fact that Lily’s skirt was made of suede. Remus and Sirius snuck out early, Remus leaving the board games he brought. Lily shared a knowing look with James. </p><p>Mary left not too long after that. She hugged everyone and Lily hoped she would come back again. She was the life of the party and seemed to get on with Dorcas and Marlene, who left not too long after that. </p><p>Lily insisted on staying and helping him clean up since Sirius had bailed on him. Lily was washing out everyone’s wine glasses while James was putting away the leftovers. </p><p>“I love your friends,” he said, his voice quiet. </p><p>“You all exchanged numbers,” Lily said. “I think they’re your friends now too.”</p><p>James chuckled, the sound low in his throat. It was probably the wine that made her incredibly attracted to the sound. </p><p>“I suppose so,” he said. </p><p>The sound of a phone vibrating on the table made Lily turn. It was hers. </p><p>“It says Petunia is calling,” James said. </p><p>“Oh shit,” Lily muttered. “Answer it for me and tell her I’ll be there in a second.”</p><p>Lily doesn’t know what possessed her to allow James to answer the call to her sister while she washed the soap off her hands and dried them. But she just didn’t think. </p><p>“Hello, Lily will be here in a second, she’s cleaning her hands,” James answered the phone pleasantly. </p><p>Lily turned around to see James grimace at whatever Petunia was saying. She mouthed a “sorry” and reached for the phone. </p><p>“Hey Tuney, I’m here,” she said, walking to James’s living room. </p><p>“Who was that man?” Petunia asked. Lily could hear the sneer in her voice. </p><p>“Nevermind him,” Lily said. “What are you calling about?”</p><p>Petunia only called for one of three reasons. One, Lily had pissed her off. Two, She felt the need to piss Lily off. Three, their mother made her. </p><p>“To remind you of the engagement party next week for Vernon and me,” she said. Lily sighed. She had forgotten all about that. </p><p>“Yes, I remember,” she lied. </p><p>“Do you have your dress picked out? Remember it’s a black-tie event. I won’t have you showing up in a sundress like you did to Vernon’s birthday.”</p><p>Fuck, Lily thought. She didn’t have a dress. </p><p>“Yes, Tuney. I will wear something appropriate.” </p><p>“And your date?”</p><p>“My date?” she asked, her eyebrows scrunched together. Lily never remembered getting a plus one. </p><p>“Lily, for God’s sake,” Petunia spat out. “I told you to bring a date! I don’t want you mingling too much with Vernon’s family and you need someone to occupy your time.”</p><p>“I don’t remember agreeing to that,” Lily said, shaking a little. She wanted nothing more than to punch Petunia. </p><p>“Well too bad. Date or you’re not coming. Ask the bloke who answered the phone,” Petunia said. “Unless he has bad manners.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll take care of it Tuney,” Lily said with a sigh. </p><p>Petunia hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Lily groaned loudly, slipping her phone into her pocket. </p><p>“Everything good Evans?”James called out. He was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the frame. </p><p>“Yep, just peachy,” she replied. </p><p>“Petunia is your sister right?” he asked, approaching her. </p><p>“Sure is,” Lily replied. James stood in front of her, looking soft.</p><p>“What did she want?”</p><p>Lily sighed. She had explained to James vaguely about her relationship with Petunia. She didn’t want to think she was less than like Petunia had. </p><p>“She was reminding me about her engagement party,” Lily said. “Which I did forget about. But it’s black-tie and I have to bring a date.”</p><p>James raised his eyebrows. </p><p>“Why do you have to bring a date?”</p><p>“Tuney thinks I’m less likely to ruin things if I have someone with me,” Lily replied. </p><p>“When’s the party?” James asked, pulling his phone out. </p><p>“Next Saturday,” Lily replied. James smiled. </p><p>“I’m free,” he said, turning his smile to Lily.</p><p>“You’ll be my date?” she asked. </p><p>“Yep,” he said. </p><p>“It’ll be boring.”</p><p>James rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Not when you’re with me,” he said. </p><p>His tone made it seem simple. </p><p>"Do you have a suit?" Lily asked. James laughed a little. </p><p>"Lily, I went to a posh boarding school," he said. "Of course I have a suit."</p><p>Lily sighed. </p><p>"Well I have to get a dress," she said. </p><p>James hummed thoughtfully. Lily raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I can help you with that," he said. "Mary is a fashion designer. She specializes in evening wear. I'll text her."</p><p>"No, I mean I get one this weekend," Lily said, her cheeks flushing. "It shouldn't be hard."</p><p>James waved a hand. </p><p>"Mary will be ecstatic. She loves dressing people," he said. "She'll probably want your measurements. I'll give her your number."</p><p>Lily sighed. </p><p>"Fine. But I owe you both one," she said. </p><p>"Deal," James said, not looking up from his phone. "One episode of Outlander before bed?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. but we were dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The options Mary presented to Lily were amazing. Lily didn’t think she could pull them off, despite Mary’s insistence that she would be stunning. In the end, Lily settled on an emerald green velvet dress that Mary insisted would look amazing on her and bring out her eyes. </p><p>Lily had gotten Dorcas to come over to do her make-up because Lily was hopeless at eyeliner and she didn’t feel like winding herself up by re-doing it ten times before it only came out decent. </p><p>“Can I see your dress?” Dorcas asked, lightly blending out the blush on Lily’s cheeks. </p><p>“Sure,” Lily said, glancing at her analog clock on her bedside table. “We got time.”</p><p>“Do you know what James is wearing?” she asked. </p><p>“Probably a suit,” Lily replied. Dorcas snorted. </p><p>“Yes, probably,” she agreed. “I bet he is going to look dashing. Better than that walrus Petunia is marrying.”</p><p>Lily knew for a fact that James at his worst would look better than Vernon, but she didn’t even want to think about James and how dashing he’s going to look. </p><p>“You’re all done!” she announced after putting some highlighter on the tip of her nose. She held out a mirror and Lily couldn’t believe how good she looked. The winged eyeliner and bright red lipstick were a bit much for the “natural” look Lily wanted, but Dorcas’s work was amazing. </p><p>Lily told her as much as she went to her bathroom, the dress in the bag hanging from the door. Mary had already pressed it and made sure it fit her measurements, but Lily still hadn’t opened it. </p><p>The dress was off the shoulder, so it exposed her collarbone and shoulders. There was a ruffle along the bust and sleeves to make her bust look bigger than it was.  There was a slit that opened up to her knee and Lily was thankful it didn’t climb higher.</p><p>When Lily looked in the mirror, she realized that Mary was right. The dress hugged her beautifully and her green eyes were shining. Her red hair stood out as well, even though Dorcas had pulled it up until an elegant knot on the back of her head, with a few pieces curled and framing her face. </p><p>Dorcus gasped when Lily stepped out of the bathroom.</p><p>“You look drop-dead gorgeous,” she said, as Lily reached for her shoes. </p><p>“It’s not too much, is it?” Lily asked. </p><p>Dorcas shook her head. </p><p>“No, but I don’t know how James is going to feel,” she said, a cheeky smile on her face. </p><p>Lily spun around. </p><p>“What does that mean?” </p><p>“Oh come on Lily,” Dorcas said. “You have got to be joking.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>She sighed. </p><p>“He couldn’t take his eyes off of you at the party,” she started. “You guys have lunch, what twice a week now? He watches Outlander with you! Outlander!”</p><p>Lily turned away and tried to focus on putting her heel on. She tried to ignore the implication of what Dorcas was saying because then that would cause her heart to start racing. </p><p>“I’m just saying, if it isn’t into you, then I don’t know what he’s doing,” Dorcas said. </p><p>“What if I’m not into him?” Lily whispered. </p><p>Dorcas scoffed. </p><p>“Then I’d be doubting your sexuality Lily,” she said. “I’m a lesbian and I think he is quite fit.”</p><p>“I don’t know yet,” Lily said. “I really like him but…”</p><p>“Scared?”</p><p>“A little yeah.”</p><p>“I think you would regret not trying,” Dorcas said, a tone of finality in her voice. Lily didn’t say anything more as Dorcas began checking her face and seeing any final touches that needed to be made. </p><p>It wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door. Lily felt butterflies erupt in her stomach as Dorcas went to go answer it.</p><p>“James! You clean up nicely,” she heard Dorcas say. Lily took a deep breath and walked out of the hallway towards her living room where her front door is located. </p><p>When she stepped in, her breath caught as she got sight of him. He was wearing a grey suit, one that had to be tailor made because it fit perfectly on him. His hair was a little more tame, but artfully messy. When Lily met his eyes, he was looking at her with wide eyes and his mouth open a bit. </p><p>“Hey,” he said, breaking the silence. </p><p>“Hi,” Lily replied. </p><p>“You look gorgeous,” he said. </p><p>“Thanks. Mary and Dorcas really came through for me,” Lily said. “You look nice.”</p><p>Lily wanted to kick herself. That was the lamest thing she could have said. </p><p>James didn’t seem to mind as he smiled back. </p><p>“Well, I should get going,” Dorcas interjected. Lily looked at her, a little ashamed to admit that she had forgotten she was in the room with them. </p><p>“Bye! Thank you for the make-up!” Lily said, giving her friend a quick hug. Dorcas patted James on the arm before leaving. </p><p>“So, ready to go?” James asked. Lily nodded and grabbed her phone and her keyes. She realized that she didn’t have anything to carry them in, but James took them and put them in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. </p><p>Lily liked that he offered his arm to her as they waited for the elevator. She also liked that he volunteered to drive them there after Remus told him that Lily was a tiny bit scared of driving. He helped her into the car and Lily thought her heart was going to burst. </p><p>“So I made a road trip playlist,” he said. “I put some bangers on there. I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>Lily turned to him and smiled. “No I don’t.”</p><p>The drive was fun and it alone almost made Lily thankful this night. She was surprised that James knew every lyric to the Taylor Swift songs he put on the playlist. They had just done a wonderful rendition of “Better than Revenge” when James pulled into the parking lot of the ballroom that not doubtedly, Vernon’s family rented out.</p><p>“So why did her sister decide to have a black-tie engagement party?” James asked, turning his car off. </p><p>“To show that she's better and classier than the rest,” Lily replied, rolling her eyes. </p><p>“If this is the engagement party, I wonder what the wedding will be like,” he replied. </p><p>“Probably the most outrageous thing you’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that,” James said looking at her. “Some of the kids I went to school with are having some crazy weddings. One of them had the whole bridal party on horses.”</p><p>Lily laughed. </p><p>“Don’t tell Petunia that. She’ll get ideas.” </p><p>James opened his door and stepped out. Lily went to open hers but James was too quick. He hurried over to her side and opened the door for her and offered a hand to help her stand. </p><p>Lily didn’t expect to be jumped on by her mother the second they walked in. </p><p>“Lily, dear!” Rose Evans yelled, making Lily jump. She barely had time to drop James’s arm before her mother’s arms were around her. </p><p>“Hello, mum,” she said, hugging her tightly. Her mom pulled away and inspected Lily. </p><p>Lily looked awfully like her mum, but in a slightly different font. Lily was a head taller and her dark red hair was the obvious difference, but other than that, they had the same nose that turned up and eyes. </p><p>Mum was looking her up and down. Lily inspected her as well. She was still looking good in her willowy frame. She was wearing a light pink dress that was only fitting for the mother of the bride.</p><p>“You look beautiful, dear,” she said. She looked at James, and her eyes widened. Lily could see the excitement in her eyes. “You must be Lily’s boyfriend Tuney talked on the phone with!”</p><p>“Mum-” Lily started, purposely not looking at James. “He’s not-”</p><p>“You are dashing! What’s your name, dear?” Rose said, talking over Lily. Lily felt her stomach drop.</p><p>“James Potter, ma’am,” James said, not missing a beat. He flashed her a charming smile. </p><p>“Lovely! It’s been awhile since Lily has brought anyone over to meet the family!” Rose said, looking like she was on cloud nine. </p><p>“That’s because-” Lily started. </p><p>“I’m a special one, what can I say?” James said. </p><p>“Well, go get your seats! There’s gonna be a toast before the party kicks off,” Rose said, ushering them forward. </p><p>James smiled and nodded and grabbed Lily’s hand. He laced their fingers together. </p><p>“I did not tell Petunia you were my boyfriend,” Lily whispered as soon as Rose was behind them. </p><p>“I know,” James said. “But I couldn’t dash your mum’s dreams.”</p><p>Lily snorted. </p><p>“Was charming mothers a class at your posh boarding school?” she whispered. </p><p>“Yes, actually. It was after ‘How to smile like a politician,’,” James remarked. </p><p>Lily laughed a little as they walked to the main ballroom. </p><p>Lily couldn’t believe how much Vernon had dished out for the engagement party. Lily knows there was no way Petunia could afford it with her career as a make-up saleswoman for that pyramid scheme she worked for. </p><p>The centerpieces were huge, filled with roses that were painted gold. There were fancy name plates in a cursive that was barely legible. Petunia’s colors were an awful combination of hot pink and a bright orange. The table cloths were alternating between those colors. </p><p>There was a live band that was setting up, composed of cellos, harps, and other instruments that indicated to Lily she was not going to be able to dance to the Cupid Shuffle tonight. </p><p>“Wow, this is something,” James said. Lily could tell she was holding back laughter. </p><p>“I think that pink is bright enough to burn my eyes,” Lily whispered. </p><p>There was an usher, who guided them to their seats. Lily wanted to roll her eyes at her sister, placing her in the back corner and probably with Vernon’s cousin who they had deemed to be lesser than them. </p><p>James pulled her seat out for her. Lily rolled her eyes at him. </p><p>“What a gentleman, thank you,” she said. </p><p>“My Mum would have my head if I didn’t act my best today,” he replied, sitting next to her. </p><p>“Does your mum know you’re here?” Lily asked, looking over at him. He nodded, his black curls bouncing a little. </p><p>“I tell my mum everything,” he said. Lily wondered what that must be like. “Speaking of which, you have been invited to an event of mine.”</p><p>Lily raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yep. Sirius and mostly likely Remus will be going,” he said. Lily hummed. </p><p>“What kind of an event?” she asked. </p><p>“It’s the Potter’s annual charity event and auction,” he said, like it wasn’t a big deal. “It’s more laid back than this, like a cocktail party if you will.”</p><p>Lily blinked at him. </p><p>“How rich are your parents?” Lily asked. James glanced at her, smiling a bit. </p><p>“My father is Fleamont Potter, Lily,” he said. </p><p>“No offense, but am I supposed to know who that is?”</p><p>“I’d be surprised if you did. He invented hairspray,” James said. </p><p>Lily laughed. </p><p>“Okay, you got me,” Lily said. “What did he really do?”</p><p>James took a sip of his water, his eyes not leaving Lily’s. </p><p>“You have got to be kidding.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it, my pretend girlfriend.”</p><p>“Give me my phone.”</p><p>He handed it to her and did a Google search, only to see that James was absolutely right. </p><p>“What the fuck?” she whispered. </p><p>“Language Evans!” </p><p>She handed her phone back to him, staring at him with wide, unblinking eyes. </p><p>“Crazy, I know,” he said. </p><p>“Why didn’t you mention this?” she asked. James shrugged. </p><p>“Didn’t seem important.”</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes. Only James would think it wasn’t important that his father had invented the very product she had sprayed all over hair for most of her life. </p><p>Turns out they were seated with Vernon’s cousins who they had deemed untowardly. Surprisingly enough though, they were the ones that Lily actually imagined having a shot at getting along with. </p><p>James had so much charm, it was practically oozing out of him. He had charmed the socks off of Vernon’s cousin, Elizabeth with a simple tale from his uni days. </p><p>Mingling was not one of her strong suits, but James made it a lot easier. </p><p>Lily’s gut twisted when the speeches started to kick off the night. The first one to go was her sister’s best friend from secondary school, Makayla, who had assisted in making Lily’s life a nightmare. </p><p>Her speech was fine until they started talking about the “good ol’ days.”</p><p>“One of my fondest moments from our friendship early on was when we found her sister eating alone outside,” Makayla started. Lily’s breath caught at the mention of this and she stiffened. </p><p>She felt James grab her hand. He laced his fingers through her’s and squeezed once. </p><p>“We felt so bad for her! So we decided to sit with her,” Makayla continued. “We knew it would damage our reputation, but that’s what you do for family.”</p><p>There were a few laughs.</p><p>“That was until Lily started to get smart with her mouth and Petunia dumped her lunch all over Lily!”</p><p>Lily remembers it like it was yesterday. She had been reading a book, when her sister’s hoard of girls descended over her. They were spewing fake compliments, Petunia’s backhanded ones as well, Lily had had enough and looked straight at her sister and fired back at her. </p><p>Lily had beans in her hair for the rest of the day. </p><p>No one laughed, but Makayla trucked on to the story of how she met Vernon. </p><p>Lily’s pulse rate was up and she could feel her cheeks flush with anger. She almost wanted to leave the room, but James was holding her hand. She squeezed it and James leaned over. </p><p>“I take it, that's not the whole story?” he whispered. Lily shook her head stiffly. </p><p>She didn’t pay attention to anyone else’s speeches. She kept her eyes down and was content to staying in a bad mood until James started a thumb war on her lap. </p><p>He had just won for the second time when everyone started standing. Lily looked around in confusion. </p><p>“I think we can get up and mingle now,” James said. “Or maybe we’re supposed to go greet the bride and groom?”</p><p>There was a line forming in front of Vernon and Petunia. Lily’s eyes passed over them and on to the snack table that only a few others were at. Lily eyed the champagne. </p><p>“Snacks?” she asked. </p><p>“Lead the way.” </p><p>James, once again, lended Lily his arm as they made their way through the crowd. </p><p>“What kind of party doesn’t have a chocolate fountain?” James asked as they neared the snacks. </p><p>“They probably thought it wasn’t posh,” Lily replied. </p><p>“I’ve been to plenty of posh parties and there has always been a chocolate fountain,” James replied. Lily laughed a little. </p><p>“What about a cheese fountain?” she asked. </p><p>“That sounds disgusting.”</p><p>“You can grab a tortilla chip and cover it in cheese.”</p><p>“Nasty, Evans.”</p><p>James grabbed a plate and let Lily fill it with whatever she wanted. She made sure to grab enough for both of them, James only turning down champagne. </p><p>“Well, I’m going to need a lot to get through this night,” Lily said, taking a sip. </p><p>“I wish I could,” James said, sighing. </p><p>“Thanks for driving,” she said, smiling at him. </p><p>“You only use me, Evans,” James lamented before popping a strawberry into his mouth. </p><p>Lily was about to reply when Makayla walked up. She was looking at James though, like Lily was completely invisible. Lily fought the urge to grab James and run but Makayla was quick. </p><p>Lily wasn’t in the business of hating other women, though it was hard to fight the societal pressures that had been pushed upon her since she was a kid. She didn’t hate Makayla because she was pretty or because popular in school. She hated her because Lily had spent many days crying and fearing her presence. </p><p>“I don’t believe we met before?” she asked, extending a hand to James. “Are you one of Vernon’s cousins?”</p><p>James almost snorted, but Lily could see he was fighting his prep school education. He shook her hand. </p><p>“No, I’m Lily’s boyfriend,” he said, smiling widely. </p><p>Lily didn’t miss how her face fell a bit. She took a big gulp of her champagne. James put his arm around Lily and brought her closer. </p><p>“Oh! I didn’t know Lily had a boyfriend. Petunia failed to mention that,” she said.</p><p>“This is the first time I’m meeting the family,” James said, smoothly. “We haven’t been dating long.”</p><p>“Oh well, this is a perfect occasion for that,” Makayla agreed. She finally turned her gaze to Lily. “How have you been Lily?”</p><p>“I’ve been good, thanks,” Lily said, forcing herself to smile and keep her tone light. </p><p>“Still in school?”</p><p>“Post-grad,” Lily replied, evenly. Makayla hummed and turned her eyes to James again. James quickly stuffed food in his mouth, avoiding having to answer another question. </p><p>“This has been lovely, but we really should be queuing to see Petunia and Vernon,” Lily said. “See you later.”</p><p>James followed Lily as they walked to the back of the queue. </p><p>“I’m offended,” James said when they stopped. “She thought I was related to Vernon.”</p><p>“I bet she didn’t,” Lily mused. “She probably used that as an opener.”</p><p>James scoffed. “That’s a bloody fucking horrible opener.”</p><p>Lily laughed. They shared the snacks and Lily told him about the people she was recognizing. She didn’t have any cousins and her aunt had passed sometime ago, so it was only Vernon’s family and she didn’t know much about them. </p><p>The couple in front of them started talking, revealing them to be Vernon’s cousins who had been shunned because she had gotten a divorce. It was nice bonding by being the family outcasts. </p><p>Lily didn’t feel nervous until she was staring at her sister. </p><p>Petunia was wearing a dress that Lily could admit was very pretty, but the sneer on her face is what made her ugly to Lily. Vernon was wearing an black suit with an orange shirt that blinded Lily’s eyes. </p><p>“Lily,” Petunia said, stiffly. “How lovely to see you.”</p><p>Lily was determined not to live up to Petunia expectations, no matter how much she wanted to yell at her. </p><p>“Lovely to see you as well,” Lily replied. “And Vernon as well.”</p><p>Lily saw Vernon eyeing James. </p><p>“I’m James,” he said, a posh smile on his face. “I’m Lily’s date.”</p><p>“Or boyfriend, as you had decided to call it,” Lily added. </p><p>“What do you James?” Vernon asked, shaking his hand. </p><p>“Oh, I’m a trust fund baby,” James said smiling. “I don’t really need to work. I may go get a job at a McDonalds though. It’ll keep me on my toes.”</p><p>Lily bit back a smile as Vernon started to turn red. </p><p>“Really?” he gasped. </p><p>“No, just kidding,” James said. “I’m a journalist.”</p><p>The way Petunia’s jaw dropped, Lily would think that someone had committed a horrible sin right in front of her. </p><p>“Is this the company you’ve been keeping, sister?” Petunia hissed. </p><p>“Yep. Every night. We live together now,” Lily said, knowing it would make Petunia blow a gasket. It worked. </p><p>“Vernon and I aren’t even living together yet! And we’re engaged,” she whispered scandalized. </p><p>“Hm, maybe we shouldn’t tell them about the pregnancy scare?” James said, turning to Lily. </p><p>Lily pulled him away as Petunia let out a little shriek. Lily was holding in a laugh as they walked through the tables. </p><p>“Too far?” James asked. Lily shook her head. </p><p>“No, just far enough,” she said. “They’re going to think you’re a sinning vagrant like me.”</p><p>James rolled his eyes. “If anyone here is a vagrant, it’s me Evans.”</p><p>Lily’s mother was waiting for them by their table and Lily’s laughter stopped. She hoped her mother wasn’t going to be stern with her. She felt like a kid again. </p><p>“What did you say to get Petunia so mad?” Rose asked, swirling her glass around in the cup. </p><p>“Oh, normal stuff,” Lily replied. Rose smiled. </p><p>“I can’t believe you found a willing accomplice,” Rose said, gesturing to James. </p><p>“I prefer partners in crime,” James replied. </p><p>Rose smiled. </p><p>“I’m going to ask that you guys stay for about an hour before you sneak out,” she said. </p><p>Lily huffed as she was just about to ask James if they could leave and go get McDonalds. </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>With that Rose left, giving them a small smile. Lily and James some more snacks and soon the little band was playing. James stood up and offered his hand. </p><p>“Uh,” Lily said, staring at it. “I don’t know how to dance.”</p><p>“Not a problem. I’ll teach you.”</p><p>The truth was that Lily could probably get the gist of it fairly quickly, but the issue was that she had never danced with anyone before. Like never, ever, danced with anyone before. Not even at the little dodgy dances that school threw. She went to one and no one had asked her. </p><p>For some reason, it was nerve racking, being that close to James. Sure, she sat next to him on the couch, shoulders bumping, their legs touching. But this seemed intimate.</p><p>Too intimate for their friendly relationship. </p><p>James squeezed her hand as he led her to the dance floor. He gave her his wide, easy smile. It made her feeling comfortable, knowing that he was going to be embarrassed by her as they danced. </p><p>They ended up doing the stereotypical slow dance that wasn’t really a dance. Just swaying with their arms around each other. </p><p>Petunia only seemed to have picked ballads for this occasion because not a single song went to an upbeat tempo. So their position was cemented, one hand with their finger’s threaded together, his other on her waist and her other resting in between shoulder blades. </p><p>“I’ll teach you to properly dance,” he said. “One day.”</p><p>“When will I ever need that?” she asked, smiling a little. James smiled too. </p><p>“If you are accompanying me to any and all Potter events, you’ll need to know.”</p><p>Lily groaned but she wasn’t bothered in the slightest. </p><p>It fell silent between them. Lily looked up at him, taking in his jaw and the way the lights of the room reflected in his glasses. </p><p>Another ballad started and Lily realized she liked this. A lot. She liked being this close to James, she liked grabbing his hand, she liked sharing laughs between them. </p><p>She liked James. A lot. More than she ought to. She wondered how this snuck up on her like that. She didn’t know the exact moment she started feeling that way, but based on the intensity, it had to have been for a while. </p><p>James glanced down at her and she averted her eyes, staring at his tie. </p><p>He adjusted their position. He encouraged Lily to get closer and she obliged. Her arm went around him and she rested her head on his shoulder while his hand rested on her back. He kept their fingers threaded together though. </p><p>Lily’s heart was thumping and she hoped James couldn’t feel it, as there was no room to speak of between their bodies. She could hear James’s thumping... </p><p>She could melt right there in that very spot, that’s how close they were. She wanted to be this way forever. </p><p>Lily forgot that the back of her shoulders was bare from how the neckline of the dress was until she felt James’s hand gently trace a circle on her bare skin. It made her body start to tingle and long to feel his hands everywhere on her. </p><p>The song changed and Lily realized she was going to have to do something about this. But not right now.</p><p>“I think it’s been an hour,” she whispered. </p><p>“Wanna get out of here?” </p><p>“Yes please.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>